herofandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Sable (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Silver Sablinova, also known by her alias Silver Sable, is a supporting antagonist-turned-minor anti-heroine protagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. She and her team, Sable International, are hired by Mayor Norman Osborn to bring order to the city. She returned to New York to take back her supplies from Hammerhead and his henchmen. She is voiced by Nichole Elise. History Early history Silver Sable is the princess of the Eastern European nation of Symkaria. Trained from early childhood by the greatest warriors in the world, she also serves as the unquestioned leader—and finest soldier—of Sable International, an elite task force that was founded by her grandfather. Marvel's Spider-Man Due to threats against his life, Norman Osborn hires Silver Sable and her mercenaries to protect him. Her first encounter with Spider-Man is at a business operated by the Inner Demons, in which she and her team are successful in capturing him. It is only through the intervention of Yuri Watanabe that she permits him to walk away. When Dr. Morgan Michaels is attacked by the Demons, she and her team take him to safety from Spider-Man. Mary Jane Watson learns first-hand how dangerous Sable is for herself when she sneaks into Osborn's penthouse in order to uncover information from his secret lab. Despite being unarmed and trapped on the balcony, Sable fires on her, forcing her to leap off the edge. After the prisoners escape from Ryker's Island and The Raft, Spider-Man is placed on her target list. Her men continue to attempt apprehension of him, and she manages to get the drop on him when he follows Mister Negative after kidnapping Dr. Michaels. The two strike a truce, as she can see that they are working toward a common goal, and she covers his back while he enters the lab. Sable later calls Spider-Man to let him know she is leaving the country. Seeing him in action and helping those who hate him has caused her to reflect on her own purpose, although she informs him her agents will stay in New York due to being paid by Mayor Osborn. The City That Never Sleeps Months later, Hammerhead has discovered and managed to acquire Sable tech left behind in New York after the Devil's Breath crisis, using it to arm his mafia and make himself virtually indestructible. This leads to Silver Sable's return to New York, who teams up with Spider-Man to reclaim her stolen tech from Hammerhead. She and Spider-Man face off against him at the Colexco building but the two are outmatched as Hammerhead nearly kills Spider-Man and makes off with Silver Sable. Sable later awakens in Hammerhead's underground hideout, where she is tortured by his men with the goal of extracting information about more of her technology and weapons. She is eventually found and saved by Spider-Man, who manages to track her down. Once more, they agree to help each other against Hammerhead. She and Spider-Man lure Hammerhead to a Sable International boat on the Hudson River. Spider-Man fights him on the ground while Silver Sable engages him on her jet. After a long fight, Sable manages to defeat Hammerhead by crashing her jet into him. Afterwards, she returns to Symkaria to help her people. Personality Silver Sable is a determined person. She abides by a strict code, and will stop at nothing to complete a contract, even if that means violating laws or constitutional rights in the process, if she deems it necessary. However, she appears to derive no pleasure from it, and will never violate a law without a reason. She is passionate, and does not take well to setbacks, failures, or being opposed. When the Inner Demons manage to steal the Devil's Breath serum, she snaps at Spider-Man for intervening, accusing him of making things worse. When her client, Mayor Osborn, opposes her suggestion of being escorted to the site where the Devil's Breath antiserum is being produced, and berates her for the setbacks she has endured, she shows signs of distress, and later steps on a balcony to calm down. She does remain composed, even when angered, as she ends up forming a truce with Spider-Man in order to save Osborn from Mister Negative, in spite of her less-than-amicable feelings towards the web-slinger for interfering with her operations. For all her tough exterior and personality, she does show an ability for compassion and empathy, and a sense of honor. After Spider-Man is injured by Doctor Octopus, she takes him to F.E.A.S.T. and helps him get healed up before returning to Symkaria to rethink her actions. Silver Sable is incredibly devoted to her homeland of Symkaria, doing everything in her power to end the bloody civil war plaguing it and bring down the dictator ruling her home. Abilities * Indomitable will: Sable is portrayed as unyielding in her missions, relentless in her pursuit and most notably unfazed by the fact that the object of her hunt, Spider-Man, is in fact a meta-human, whose powers far supersede her own abilities, although this has not impeded her in the slightest. As such, she has never given up on any of her missions, with her determination and unstoppable force of will making her an extremely dangerous and formidable opponent even to the likes of Spider-Man. * Peak human condition * Master combatant: '''Trained extensively in her early childhood by the most accomplished warriors on the planet, Sable is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, excelling in multiple fields of combat. * '''Expert markswoman * Multilingual: Sable knows at least two languages. She speaks Symkarian, being the heir to the Symkarian crown, but also speaks English fluently, albeit with a slight Eastern European accent. It is unknown at this point whether she speaks additional languages. Paraphernalia Equipment Sable generally has the latest technology and equipment at her disposal, provided by Sable International. She is often seen dual wielding her signature pistols while in battle, and captures enemies with a red, electric rope. Gallery Sable.jpg 6603789-sable+game.jpg Silver Sable from MSM screen.png Spider_Meets_Sable.jpg|Silver Sable's first encounter with Spider-Man Marvel-spider-man-ps4 Sable.png Spider-Man-PS4-Silver-Sable-screen-1.png Silver Sablinova (Earth-1048) on Marvel's Spider-Man (video game).jpg Marvels-Spider-Man-Silver-Lining.jpg See also * Silver Sable in the Marvel's Spider-Man Wiki Category:Female Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Arrogant Category:Honest Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Superheroes Category:Amazons Category:Chaste Category:Redeemed Villains